Action Boy/Action Girl
(Action Boy) (Action Girl) |games3 =FNV |requires3 =Level 16 Agility 6 |ranks3 =2 |effects3 =+15 Action Points |baseid3 = (Action Boy) (Action Girl) |games4 =FO4 |requires4 =Agility 5 Level 1/18/38 |ranks4 =3 |effects4 =Increased Action Point regeneration |baseid4 =see article |games5 =FO76 |requires5 =Level 2 |ranks5 =3 |cardpoints5=1 Agility |effects5 =Increased Action Point regeneration |baseid5 =see table |games6 =FBG |requires6 =Agility |effects6 =Discard to gain two additional actions |games7 =VB |requires7 =? |ranks7 =2 |effects7 =+1 Action Point |games8 =JES |requires8 =Level 12 Agility 5 |ranks8 =1 |effects8 =Perform two skill-related actions during the action phase; results of the skill checks are always halved for both |footer = Action Boy/Girl in Fallout 4 }} Action Boy or Action Girl (depending on the player character's gender) is a Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 76, Fallout Tactics, Fallout: The Board Game, Van Buren, and J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Role-Playing Game perk. ''Fallout'', Fallout 2, Fallout Tactics, and Van Buren In Fallout and Fallout 2, the counter only shows up to 10 Action Points, but internally keeps track of any extras. In Fallout Tactics all APs are shown properly. In Fallout 2, if Agility is an odd number, it is more advantageous to take Gain Agility before or instead of taking Action Boy, as the former will confer an additional action point as well as the other benefits of higher Agility. ''Fallout 3'' The Action Boy / Action Girl perk grants an additional 25 Action Points to use in V.A.T.S. This is sometimes used as a substitute for a high Agility rating, and is helpful for characters who rely on V.A.T.S. rather than real time combat. Bugs The loading screen "tip" incorrectly lists Action Boy's effect as +20AP. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' The Action Boy / Action Girl perk grants an additional 15 Action Points to use in V.A.T.S. mode. Compared to the Fallout 3 version of this perk, it awards 10 fewer action points per rank, but two ranks exist instead of one. ''Fallout 4'' Effects Unlike the previous versions of this perk, Action Boy/Girl changes how fast AP regenerates rather than adding more points to spend. ''Fallout 76'' Effects ; Nuclear Winter Action Boy/Action Girl is a perk in the Nuclear Winter battle royale mode. It requires 1 SPECIAL point to equip. Notes This perk works while wearing power armor. ''Fallout: The Board Game'' Action Girl/Boy can be discarded to gain two additional actions this turn. ''J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG'' In J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Role-Playing Game, the perk would have made it possible to perform two skill-related actions during the action phase, but the results of the skill checks would have always been halved for both. Behind the scenes The perk icon is based on Superman as the costumes are highly similar. Furthermore, the glasses are a reference to Clark Kent, Superman's alter ego. Gallery FoT Action Boy.png|''Fallout'' and Fallout Tactics ActionBoyGirl.png|Action Boy and Action Girl in Fallout: New Vegas Category:Fallout perks Category:Fallout 2 perks Category:Fallout 3 perks Category:Fallout: New Vegas perks Category:Fallout 4 perks Category:Fallout 76 perks Category:Fallout Tactics perks Category:Fallout: The Board Game perks Category:Van Buren perks Category:J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG perks de:Action Boy es:Hombre de acción fr:Homme d'Action / Femme d'Action ko:행동하는 소년 pl:Człowiek czynu ru:Живчик uk:Живчик